Phineas, Ferb, and Masen
by donuts1998
Summary: Join step- brothers Phineas, Ferb, and Masen and their friends as they try to make the best out of summer vacation, and then try to survive the school year while their bratty older sister constantly trys to bust them. Meanwhile Agent P has to stop the evil Dr. Doofensmirtz from taking over the Tri-state Area. Newest Episode: Welcome Home! Part 2
1. Author's Note

**You can pretty much skip this, since pretty much all this will be explained in two first two episodes. This is just for the people who need more of an explanation.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the Phineas, Ferb, and Masen series. This is a series based on the Phineas and Ferb Disney series. I will be including both a Phineas and Ferb segment (Plot-A usually) and a Perry and Doofensmirtz segment (Plot- B usually) and sometimes even a Candace segment (Plot- C). In certain episodes there will be only Plot- A or Plot-B. I will try my best to keep the characters in character, and make the series as close to the real series as possible. There will be episode remakes and I'll try do what the real show does, and have at least one song in every episode, whether it's a parody of a song from the show, a real song sung by a professional artist, or the actual song from the show. This series will include my OC Masen, who is a lovable, good hearted, athletic, idiot. He has a round circle like head, like Phineas has a triangular head, and Ferb has a rectangular head. He wears a bright red cap, which he never takes off, a red shirt, blue pants, and red shoes. You should be able to see what he looks like in the book art I have for this. He is the step- brother Phineas, Ferb, and Candace, and the step-son of Linda Flynn- Fletcher and Lawrence Fletcher. I'll be starting the pilot episodes (yes it's gonna be a two part episode) with a story behind things like how Phineas and Ferb met, how they met their friends, why Isabella has a crush on Phineas, as well as Masen's past.**

**If you read my past stories, then you probably know that I already had this series going, and I already made a story about this, but I didn't make it good, it's wasn't at all like the show, Isabella fell in with Phineas too easy, and pretty much all the characters were out of character. So I'll be remaking it. Now all the stories in the series so far have nothing to do with this series. All the episodes will be in the fanfic, so any stories I make outside of this fanfic has nothing to do with this series. I got the idea to put all the episodes in this series in one fanfic from reading Freedom Fighter's 'Fireside Diaries' series.**


	2. Ep 1: Welcome Home! Part 1

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb and their characters are property of Disney.**

**(Flynn House)**

"Come on Phineas, we're going to be happy here." said Linda Flynn- Fletcher, trying to calm down 3 year-old Phineas Flynn.

"I want to go h-h-home!" squealed Phineas, as he continued to cry.

Phineas had been crying ever since they had arrived at their new house. He was just now starting to walk and talk, and was adjusting to the world around him. But ever since the change in environment, Phineas had not stopped crying, keeping 6 year- old Candace, and Linda up for the whole day they've been there.

"See mom, this is exactly why you should've had a girl, she wouldn't have cried so much!" yelled Candace covering her ears.

"Well Candace, it isn't as easy as choosing what gender the baby is going to be." said Linda, holding Phineas, trying to calm him down.

Candace walked into the empty living room, and looked out the window.

"Candace can you watch for Lawrence, he's bringing over Ferb." said Linda.

"Great just what we need, another baby." said Candace.

"Hey Ferb usually calms Phineas down whenever he's having a fit." said Linda.

"Ferb's coming over?" asked Phineas, while sniffling.

"Yeah he is, Mr. Fletcher's bringing him." said exhausted Linda.

"Yay!" yelled Phineas, as he tried to jump out of her arms.

Linda sat Phineas on the ground, he instantly ran over to the window where Candace was at, and pressed nose on the glass. Linda smiled as she started to unpack her kitchen supplies. Phineas face lit up as he saw the sight of Lawrence pushing Ferb in a baby carriage. Phineas pulled himself off the window and started running in circles, around the empty room.

"MOM, MR. FLETCHER'S HERE!" yelled Candace.

"Candace I'm right here in the kitchen, you don't have to yell at the top of your lungs." said Linda, while walking to the front door.

Linda opened the door to reveal Lawrence with his fist raised about to knock on the door. Ferb was strapped in the carriage with a blank unreadable expression on his face. Ferb had already learned to unstrap himself so he quickly released himself, and walked over to Phineas. Linda kissed Lawrence, and then Lawrence said

"So how was the move Linda?"

"It went fine, except for the fact that Phineas has been crying ever since we arrived." said Linda.

Lawrence looked over to his son and Phineas. They were laughing and chasing each other.

"He looks fine to me." said Lawrence.

"Yeah, now that Ferb's here." said Linda.

"They really enjoy each other." said Lawrence.

"Yeah, I even think Candace kind of likes him, too." said Linda.

"So do you think now is a good time to tell them the news?" asked Lawrence.

"Well they were going to find out one way or another." said Linda.

Linda and Lawrence turned to the kids.

"Kids." said Linda.

Candace, Ferb, and Phineas turned to the adults.

"I and Lawrence have been talking and we realized we love each other very much." said Linda.

"So." said Candace.

"So we decided that we wanted to be together all the time, meaning…" said Lawrence.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" yelled Linda.

"That means you kids are going to be step- brothers and step- sister!" said Lawrence.

Candace smiled real big, and was about to say something, but then noticed a girl who looked around her age. She wore a dark blue shirt, and a light blue skirt, with a blue bow on her head. Candace stared at the girl, and the girl stared back at Candace. Then the girl smiled and waved at her, and Candace waved back. Candace didn't know who the girl was, but she wanted to get to know her.

"Candace did you hear that, you're gonna have a new little brother." said Linda.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah can we go to the park?" asked Candace.

"Well I guess, but-"started Linda.

"Then let's go!" said Candace, running up stairs to get her shoes.

"Yeah, I'm getting a new daddy and I get to the park!" yelled Phineas.

Ferb's expression stayed the same.

**(Danville Park)**

A woman and her boyfriend sat on the bench trying to figure out what to do, while a circular headed boy with a red cap ran around climbing trees.

"Masen will you stop trying to climb those trees! You're gonna hurt yourself!" yelled the woman.

"Don't worry Carmen, I'll be fine." said Masen.

Masen liked to do a lot of tricks and stunts, and never thought about what he was doing before he did it. He liked to climb trees, and counters, or he would like to practice free running. He often gets hurt, but he easily learned to just walk it off instead of crying about it. Masen didn't have family. His father left at birth, and his mother had passed away, leaving him with his mother's best friend Carmen and her boyfriend, Chuck. Carmen and Chuck are struggling with money issues and finances, and could barely afford any food for themselves, let alone a child. They knew that for Masen's own health, he'd half to go to a foster home but he refused to go.

"Look Chuck, Masen won't just go with anyone, he needs to go to a family that will love him for who he is not because they get money for it." said Carmen.

"I know but what are we supposed to do, we can't just have him go up to someone with a bunch of children, and ask if he could live with them, can we?" said Chuck.

Carmen and Chuck stared at each other, and then looked around the park. They spotted a tall British man pushing two kids Masen's age, and what a young girl who looked about 6 or 7. They looked at each other, and then smirked.

Candace looked around, hoping that the girl that she had spotted earlier was at the park. She couldn't see her anywhere. Candace's face dimmed. Phineas and Ferb were studying their new park. They knew that they probably wouldn't be able to play there today, but they wanted to know where everything was, for the next time. Lawrence was looking around when two people walked up, holding a circular headed boy with a red cap.

"Excuse me kind sir, can we have just a moment of your time?" asked the man.

"Well sure, I don't see why not" said Lawrence.

"Well you see, we're having major financial issues right now, and we can barely afford to feed ourselves." said the woman.

"Barely afford." reiterated the man.

"So the child we have is suffering so badly for it, and we don't want to have to put him through this at such a young age." said the woman.

"Such a young age." reiterated the man.

"I mean just look at this cute suffering face." said the woman, holding Masen in front of Lawrence.

"Please just take a look." said the man.

Lawrence looked at Masen, and so did Candace, Ferb, and Phineas. It was silent for a moment before Masen broke it.

"I like hot dogs!" yelled Masen.

Carmen pulled Masen back and covered his mouth.

"You see, the hunger's affecting his mind, causing him to not think straight." said Carmen.

"Yeah the hunger, and defiantly not from hitting his head so many tim-"

Carmen elbowed Chuck in the stomach.

"So all we're asking you is to take this… wonderful child home, and give him the love and affection he deserves." said Carmen, passionately.

"The love*gasp* and affection he deserves!" said Chuck, while still on the ground gasping from the blow Carmen delivered him.

Lawrence looked at Masen, then said

"Well…"

**To be continued…**

**Please review, and tell how I did.**


	3. Ep 2: Welcome Home! Part 2

**(Flynn House)**

Linda was moving the furnisher around the soon to be living room, when the door started open. Linda sat up as she watched Lawrence push the carriages in the house, and Candace walk through the door.

"Hi honey!" said Lawrence as he walked through the door.

"Hi Lawrence, so how did the trip to the park go?" asked Linda.

"It went splendid! I got you a present on the way back." said Lawrence.

"Really what is it?" ask Linda.

"Surprise!" yelled out Lawrence, as Masen walked in the door.

"YOU GOT ME ANOTHER KID!" yelled Linda.

"Yeah to add to our family." said Lawrence, shyly.

"And you didn't even talk it over with me?" said Linda.

"Well Linda darling, we didn't have time to talk about, with it being so sudden and all. He really fancied a good home with a loving family, and I knew how loving you could so I… brought him home with us." said Lawrence.

Linda got a stern look on her face, and crossed her arms, then said

"How about you kids go play in the backyard, while me and Lawrence has a talk." said Linda.

"Okay." said Phineas.

Phineas and Ferb unstrapped themselves from their strollers and ran to the backdoor, Masen not knowing what to do followed them. Candace ran upstairs to her new room. In the backyard Phineas and Ferb ran under the tree. Masen walked outside, wishing he could find a way out, and go back to the park, where he could see Carmen and Chuck. He saw the fence and was about to break for it but then heard Phineas call out

"Hey, who are you?"

"Look kid, you don't have to worry about me messing with you, because I'm out of here." said Masen.

"Actually, I wondering if you wanted play with us." said Phineas.

"Masen stopped and turned to the triangular headed and rectangular headed boy.

"You guys want me to play with you?" asked Masen.

"Yeah why wouldn't we?" asked Phineas.

"Well I can't play with most kids cause their parents say I'm bad, which I am." said Masen.

"Well my soon to be step- dad likes you, and you look like a good kid." said Phineas.

"Okay, but I better tell you I'm anything but good." said Masen, walking up to them.

_(Beat of Michael Jackson's Bad starts to play)_

"What's so bad?" asked Phineas.

"Allow me to explain in a song heard on the radio." said Masen.

_(__**Masen:**__ Your butt is mine, Gonna take you right, Just show your face In broad daylight, I'm telling you) _Masen starts to dance, while Phineas and Ferb watch him.

_On_ _ho, I feel, Gonna hurt your mind, Dont shoot to kill Come on, Come on, Lay it on me all right... _

_I'm giving you, On count of three, To show your stuff, Or let it be . . . I'm telling you Just watch your mouth_

_I know your game, What you're about_

_(Well they say the skys the limit, And to me thats really true, But my friend you have seen nothing,) _Ferb started to tap his foot on the ground. Phineas started to bob his head.

_Just wait 'til I get through . . ._

_**Masen: **__Because I'm bad, I'm bad - Come on_

_(__**Chorus:**__ Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__You know I'm bad, Im bad - You know it_

_(__**Chorus: **__Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__You know I'm bad, I'm bad - Come on, you know_

_(__**Chorus:**__ Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__And the whole world has to answer right now_

_**Masen: **__Just to tell you once again,_

_Who's bad..._

_The word is out, You're doin' wrong, Gonna lock you up, Before too long, Your lyin' eyes _

_Gonna take you right, So listen up, Don't make a fight, Your talk is cheap, You're not a man_

_You're throwin stones, To hide your hands_

_(But they say the skys the limit, And to me thats really true, And my friends you have seen nothin')_

_(Just wait 'til I get through . . .) _Phineas was playing a bass guitar, and Ferb was playing an electric piano. Masen climbed on top of the fence and started to dance along the top edges.

_**Masen:**__ Because I'm bad, I'm bad - Come on_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb:**__ Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__You know I'm bad, Im bad - You know it_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb:**__ Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen:**__ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - Come on, you know_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb:**__ Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen:**__ And the whole world has to answer right now_

_**Masen:**__ Just to tell you once again,_

_Who's bad..._

_(We can change the world tomorrow, This could be a better place, If you don't like what I'm sayin) (Then won't you slap my face . . .)_

_**Masen: **__Because I'm bad, I'm bad - Come on_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__You know I'm bad, I'm bad - You know it_

_(Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen:**__ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - You know it, you know_

_(Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__Woo! woo! woo!_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again . . .)_

_**Masen: **__You know I'm bad, I'm bad - Come on_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__You know I'm bad, I'm bad - You know it, you know it_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__You know, you know, you..._

_...know, come on_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Bad, bad, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__And the whole world has to_

_Answer right now_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_**Masen: **__Just to tell you_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Just to tell you once again)_

_**Masen: **__You know I'm smooth, I'm bad, you know it_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__You know I'm bad, I'm bad baby_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__You know, you know, you..._

_...know it, come on_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_**Masen: **__Woo!_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Just to tell you once again)_

_**Masen: **__You know I'm bad, I'm bad - You know it_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__You know I'm bad - You know - Hoo!_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__You know I'm bad, I'm bad - You know it, you know_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_**Masen: **__And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_**Masen: **__Just to tell you once again . . ._

_(__**Phineas and Ferb: **__Just to tell you once again . . .)_

_**Masen: **__Who's bad?_

"So you'll stay?" asked Phineas, setting his bass down.

Masen thought about it, then said

"Sure."

"Great!" exclaimed Phineas. "So what should we do?"

Masen sat there and thought for a minute. Then Linda walked outside, and called

"Phineas! Ferb! Masen! Can you come in here please?"

Phineas, Ferb, and Masen ran to the house. They ran into the kitchen, where Linda, Lawrence, and Candace were. Linda and Lawrence looked at each other and smiled, then turned to the kids.

"Well I and Lawrence have talked it over, and we decided that Masen could stay." said Linda.

"Yeah!" yelled out Masen and Phineas, while throwing their arms in the air.

Ferb just threw his arms in the air, keeping his normal expression. Candace crossed her arms.

"Yeah, great." she said, sarcastically.

Candace glanced over to the window and saw the girl and her mother that she had seen earlier. Candace's eyes widened, and she tugged on her mother's pant leg.

"Mom, mom, look at that girl out there, she's like the same age I am. Can we go meet her?" asked Candace.

Linda looked out the window, and smiled, and then said

"Sure Candace."

She told Lawrence to watch the boys, and then she and Candace went outside to catch up with the mother and girl. Lawrence turned to the boys.

"Now boys I want to stay out of trouble, while I do some unpacking." said Lawrence.

"Okay Mr. Fletcher." said Phineas.

"You could call me dad if like." said Lawrence.

"Okay, dad." said Phineas.

Lawrence smiled, and then walked off. Phineas looked at Ferb and Masen.

"So once again I say, what should we do?" asked Phineas.

Masen looked at Ferb, and then turned back to Phineas, and then said

"Candace's room?"

"Sure." said Phineas.


End file.
